Idol Dreams: KH style
by Shinju Uchiha
Summary: Kairi is just an ordinary girl until one day Sora Yushima shows up and changes her life forever. Who is this guy who is changing her life and how?
1. Pop Comet magazine Contest?

Kairi's POV

**Kairi's POV**

"**Cloud turn down the music before I go up there and take your C.D. player away!" My mother said screaming.**

"**Mom I need my music! I won't get in any music groups if I don't listen to music!" My brother Cloud said. Cloud is my twin. He is older than me by 2 seconds but I am more mature.**

"**Well, then you will not be joining any groups!" Father and Mother yelled.**

"**Riku, mom & dad don't understand Cloud at all." I said to the silver-haired hunk beside me.**

"**I know, but I could barely help that horse outside give birth. The music was so loud but I got it done." He said to me.**

"**Father got a really good partner to help him during work and other things." I said with a huge grin on my face.**

"**I heard your parents are going on a date. So does that mean I will get to enjoy being with you?"**

"**Well they are going on a date. And don't forget Cloud is here Riku." I replied.**

"**Well I at least get to enjoy your cooking!" He said with a goofy smile.**

"**I'm glad you enjoy my cooking!"**

**Knock, Knock**

"**I'm on shift tonight. I can't believe I have a job."**

"**Riku, it may be Rose. I will go get it."**

"**Ok Kairi just let me know if it is a vet thing."**

"**Ok" I replied walking to the door, as I opened the door there were flashes and I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was Sora Yushima. I can't believe it.**

"**Hi Kairi, You know that I am Sora Yushima and you have won the contest in **_**Pop Comet**_**." He said staring at me.**

"**Hey Sora you should give your number one fan a kiss!" A reporter said snapping a photo.**

"**Yeah, she deserves a kiss from you. Since she does like you alot!" Another said taking a photo.**

**He looked me in the eye and went down slowly while holding my chin up and he gently kissed me his sweet, warm lips kissing me. **

**Roxas then said "you got what you want now leave!"**

**Then Yuffie said "Yeah get out of here now or we will get all your money!" And with that none stood there.**

"**What the heck is going on here, why did he kiss my daughter, and why were there reporters in my front yard?" My father said angrily.**

"**Your daughter won the contest in **_**Pop Comet**_** magazine. The contest was…" Yuffie was saying but I didn't hear her finish because I fainted the last thing I remembered before fainting was somebody calling my name then catching me.**

**Inside after Kairi fainted.**

**When I woke-up I heard my father asking "what is **_**Pop Comet**_** magazine?"**

**Yuffie answered "it is a magazine where we talk about different artist like Sora Yushima is a singer/song writer & a master keyblader."**

"**So why are you here?" I asked sitting up.**

"**Oh Kairi you are up!" Riku said running over to me and giving me a hug.**

"**Kairi, I am Yuffie the editor and the top person for **_**Pop Comet**_** magazine. And this red head is Roxas. He is Sora's agent." Yuffie said telling me all that stuff.**

"**I didn't enter a contest so I don't know why you are here." I said looking at them.**

"**Isn't this your order form?" Yuffie said showing me the order form. The writing was of Cloud's.**

"**Cloud get down here right now!" I screamed anger evident.**

"**What?" he said coming down the stairs.**

"**Why did you enter me in this contest!?" I said screaming.**

"**1st I wanted to play a prank on you and 2nd I wanted the game systems and stuff." He said which made me angrier. **


	2. Learning More

Kairi's POV

Kairi's POV

"Cloud how could you!?" I said screaming.

"I told you the reason. What else do you want from me?" He said which made me lose it. I jumped up and started shaking him angrily.

"Kairi stop it! Kairi don't kill Cloud!" My mother yelled while everybody else tried to get me off of him. He was almost passed out until Sora pulled me off.

"Kairi, you don't need to kill your brother. Yes he did do something stupid but still" Sora said making me madder.

"I don't want to do anything with you! You aren't helping!" I screamed at Sora running to my room and slamming the door. _I hate people like that!_ I thought to myself. Then a knock came on the door.

"Kairi I understand you are upset but please. For my sake please go with me to the places and do all the stuff that is asked of you" Sora said from behind the door. I went and opened the door.

"Why should I? I don't want to go to where ever. I love your skills but _**I **_don't want to go." I said looking at him.

"If you love my skills then come with me to where ever so you can keep seeing them" Sora said convincingly.

"Fine. On one condition thought, I want my brother to get the game system and other games and stuff." I said seriously.

"Ok Kairi Takahisho. I will get your brother the stuff and all that in return for you coming and doing everything we ask" Sora said.

"Sora Yushima I have one more thing for my brother." I said strongly.

"What is it Takahisho-san?" He said weirdly.

"I would like you to help my brother become like you!" I said.

"I will do that Takahisho-san." He said getting on my nerves.

"Call me Kairi-san or Kairi-chan." I told him.

"Ok Kairi-chan. WE will be leaving tomorrow. So be ready." Sora said before going out of my room. Then I followed downstairs.


	3. Yushima and Yushimo? Sound Familar?

Recap

Recap

Kairi has just one a contest that she didn't even sign-up for.

She then fainted and woke-up then got mad at her brother ran up stairs and then Sora Yushima talked her into going on with the contest with some agreements for some arrangements. When that happened Sora when down stairs and Kairi followed and that is were we are!

End Recap

Kairi's POV

"Yuffie-san, I will be going on with this contest and will with be with in anything that you want me to be or do" I said bowing.

"That is nice Takahisho-san. I am glad you are going am I'm sure Sora-san and Roxas-san are happy. " Yuffie said looking at Roxas.

"I'm not sure about Sora-san ,but I am happy that you are coming." Roxas said bowing to me.

"Roxas-san, I'm happy she is coming! You don't have to be so negative!" Sora said bowing to me twice.

"Oh yeah Sora-chan? Then take this" Roxas said bowing to me three times!

"Well, take this Spike-chan!" Sora said bowing six times! That was it. I was tired of this little kid behavior!

"Stop it you two!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"What?" Roxas and Sora asked in union.

"You are acting like little kids! Sora you are 17 and Roxas you are like 22! Does that not embarrass you 2? I know you are brothers and all but you don't need to be fighting like 10 year olds!" I said exasperated as I finished.

"Yes now that you mention it we are embarrassed by that. How did you know we were brothers? We have never told anyone." Sora said.

"I notice things like how close your last names are. I mean Yushima and then Yushimo? Those are totally alike. You also look lot alike. Another one is how competitive you two are and how easily you start competitions and start fighting like brothers." I explained.

"Sora-kun, I never knew somebody would be able to do that. I'm glad if the fact that we are brothers gets out it will be fine thought." Roxas said to Sora.

"Okay, Kairi-san you will have to sign to an agreement form and a few other things than you can get packed and get some rest and Sora will come and get you and take you to Destiny Island's Airport. From there it will take you to Myriad Garden. It is a huge place with lots of Romantic spots" Yuffie said.

"Okay, I will sign everything and then I will be on my way!" Kairi said. With that she signed all the stuff and then called her sister (Namine) who lived in Myriad Garden and told her she was going. "Namine-onee, I think you might like Roxas-kun. He is a year older than you." I told my older sis.

"You really think so Kairi-chan? I heard he looks like Sora. Does he really?" Namine asked.

"I hope so. They are brothers." I told her.

"They are brothers? Wow!" She said amazed.


	4. Riku and Kairi moment

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Idol Dreams the Manga this story came from

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or Idol Dreams the Manga this story came from. I changed Idol Dreams a lot thought.

Kairi: Shinju has been working hard on all the stories she has written and hopes you enjoy her stories and would also like you to review.

Sora: Hey Kairi, Shinju. How are you girls?

Me and Kairi: Fine Sora-kun!

Sora: that is good, Shinju I brought the Roxas who is the same age as me

Shinju: I just made him older in my story

Roxas: we know that you just made me younger Shinju-chan

Namine: Hey we should start the next chap

Shinju: Kairi would you do the honor?

Kairi: Sure. Get ready for the story that some have been waiting for, others are just reading but here is the story of now! Idol Dreams: KH Style, Chap 4!

Recap

--

Kairi has just figured out Sora's and Roxas's secret that they are brothers.

Kairi signed some papers and packed.

She is on the phone with her sister. That is were we are.

End Recap

Kairi's POV

"Yeah Namine-onee-chan. They are brothers and they look almost the same! I understand thought why they wouldn't want people to know they are brothers." I told my sister.

"I understand to Kairi-chan. It would be hard enough being is manager but being his brother too. I wonder what that would be like." My sister said.

"Namine-chan I need to ask you about something" I said shyly.

"What is that Kairi-chan?" She asked.

"It is about Riku. He doesn't want me to go because he is worried something might happen to me and the Sora and Roxas wouldn't do anything." I explained to her.

"So he is worried about you? That is sweet Kairi! What is wrong with that? "Namine squealed.

"I don't want him to worry, since I do want to go Namine-onee." I explained to her.

"Ha, I see my Little sister. So you do want to go but you don't want him to worry. I have a meeting with my movie set people. I might be starting on the next big movie as the leading actress so I must go. Bye my little sister!" Namine said

"Bye Namine!" I said telling her bye.

I then went down stairs to talk to Riku since Cloud was in his room and my parents had gone on their date.

"Riku-kun, can I talk t you?" I asked him.

"Sure Kairi-chan. What is it?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"I really want to go to Myriad Garden and stuff but you are too worried about me going and I was wondering if we could make a compromise." I said to him.

"Ok, what would that be Kai-chan?" Riku asked.

"I thought that you could come-up there about halfway and spend a day or 2 and then come back home. I know how worried you are about me going." I told him with hope in my eyes.

"I am okay with that Kairi. I just don't want anything to happen to you" He told ma and then gave me a kiss on my forehead.


	5. Finding out Some of the past part 1

Shinju: HEY I realized that I made Roxas say younger instead of older

Shinju: HEY I realized that I made Roxas say younger instead of older (I did change it)

Roxas: You made me say nothing

Kairi: You are an idiot you do realize that right?

Namine: I thought Cloud was the Idiot

Cloud: I am not an Idiot

Sora: Cloud is right, he isn't an idiot he is a stupid idiot

Cloud: Hey! That isn't any better

Tifa: You gotta admit Cloud

Cloud: Not you too

Aerith: Cloud they have a point

Sora: Cloud, come on we are just playing

Cloud: Sure you were

Shinju: Come on Cloud! WE are playing and how did we start on this topic any way?

Roxas: Kairi called me an Idiot

Sora: then Roxas said I thought Cloud was

Shinju: Ok, so whose turn is it?

Everyone: Namine!

Namine: Hey, Namine here and here is the story of Idol Dreams: KH Style!

Kairi's POV

"Thanks Ri-kun" I said giving him a hug and then my idiotic brother came in.

"Ah, how sweet" Cloud the idiot said.

"Get out you idiot!" I yelled.

"I'm not an Idiot!" Cloud yelled.

"Cloud get out. NOW!" Riku yelled.

"Fine, Mr. CrankyPants! I will go" Cloud said going to his room.

"Whatever! Riku-kun I gotta get to bed for tomorrow so good night." I said giving Riku a hug and the going to room I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and changed into a pink night gown and went to sleep in my king sized bed with pink sheets and a hot pink comforter that had a keyblade that was girly. Kairi looked around the room and she saw her keyblade. She couldn't remember how she had gotten it. All she could remember was that something had happened and she had gotten attacked and the keyblade had just appeared and since then when she is in trouble it appears and she can protect herself. She knew that she probably wouldn't need it at all so she decided to keep it here "I will be fine if I don't have it" I thought to myself before falling into a deep sleep. I was falling then I looked around and saw I was in a room with a guy that I have never seen before. He had a hood on and was holding a keyblade he said "You are Kairi Takahisho. You are going on a contest with the chosen one, Sora Yushima is a chosen keyblade master along with you. You are going to do something for me or your family will be lost to darkness. You must get the keyblade master to tell him of your past. You will find some stuff out you won't like but still." "Why are you invading my dream?" "This isn't a dream. Wake-up!" I woke-up startled by my brother trying to wake me up. He pulled me into an embrace (weird right?) and asked "Kairi are you all right? I heard you screaming and yelling and I have been trying to wake you up for about a half-hour."

"I'm alright Cloud. I had a dream with a black hooded figure saying something about my past. It was weird" I told him.

"Kairi did he say his name?" Cloud looked so serious when he said that.

"I'm sorry no. He said that I would be going with a chosen keyblade master and that was Sora-san" I told Cloud.

"I will go get mom, Kairi stay here" Cloud said running out of the room and coming back with mom running with him.

"Mom Kairi had a dream with a black hooded figure that didn't tell his name but told her that there was part of her past she doesn't know." Cloud said to mother.

"Oh, don't worry about that, what you should worry about is that Sora is going to be here in an hour or 2." My mom said leaving.

"Cloud, thanks. I'm glad you aren't all bad. Now could you leave so I can change Nii-san?" I asked Cloud.

"Yeah, see you later sis" Cloud said leaving.

--

Hour Later

I looked in the mirror at my attire. I have a blue tee that read "I'm blue. No my shirt is blue but I wish you would leave me alone." I have a pair of jeans that are faded. I have my red sidekick with my secondary Iphone. I am so spoiled but oh well. I have a third phone that is packed and that phone is a Blackberry. I have so many phones. My family used to be pour but we became rich and I don't know how but oh well.

My bag is packed and is down stairs and I have my back-pack in it. I have my purse up here so I can get my phone when somebody calls. I can't wait to see my sister and asked Sora about the keyblade master.

"Kairi, Sora is down here and waiting for you." My mother yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down there. I grabbed my purse then I looked around when I put my eyes on the keyblade I collapsed and then had a flashback

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kairi come on. We have to get to the castle before the gates close and so we can rescue Roxas and Namine!" A guy yelled at me. "I'm coming. You think I don't want to rescue them too?" "Nah, Kai, it's just I want to rescue them. I'm worried about them since they aren't exactly safe there." "Whatever --""Whatever yourself Kairi-chan!" "I love you --""I love you too!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Kairi come on! Sora said that you guys must get going!" My mother yelled.

"That flashback was weird. I feel sick to my stomach" I thought to myself while going down the stairs since I wasn't paying attention I tripped and fell down the stairs but Sora caught me.

"Are you alright Kairi-san?" He asked me worriedly.

"I'm alright because of you Sora-san" I told him.

"I'm so happy. I don't trust you so I'm going to carry you out the door. Cloud! Please help me carry these bags out!" Sora said/yelled. I heard Cloud running down the stairs and asked "What happened to Kai?"

"She fell down the stairs and I caught her and decided to carry her out to the car so she wouldn't fall again and that is why I need you to carry the bags." Sora informed Cloud.

"Okay, I will help you" Cloud said giving me a worried look that said everything. He was thinking the reason I fell down was because of the thing that had happened earlier and I sent him a face that told him that wasn't the reason. His impression went from worried to relieved in a second.

"Kai, I'm going to miss you!" My mother said kissing me on my cheek and giving me an awkward hug.

"I will miss you too!" I said giving her a hug.

"Kai-chan, bye" Cloud said and came over and gave me a hug. He whispered "call me when you get there safely and don't worry about the dream you had." "K Cloud" I gave him a hug in return.

"Don't worry about Kairi. I will take good care of her," Sora said putting me in the passenger seat. I hadn't even noticed we were at the car. Then he went to the other side got in and took off.

"Sora, have we met before?" I asked him.

"WE might have. I used to live here in this area. I have met a lot of people. Wait, Kairi Takahisho? I know you. We went to Destiny Garden's School together. We went on—"Sora trailed off. Like something had happened and it hurt.

"What happened Sora-kun?" I asked him.

"Nobody is allowed by law, to talk about it. Especially to the person that it happened to. I am sorry." Sora said.

What did he mean "especially to the person that it happened to?" This was weird. I just learned we knew each other but he wouldn't tell me how. I just can't take this anymore.

"Sora, were we ever more than friends?" I asked him.

"Hey look there is the airport. We have a private jet so we can just park the cars I will grab the bags and stay here." Sora said parking. He grabbed the bags and came back to the door and opened it. "I have your stuff on my back and I will carry you in." Sora said.

"No, no Sora, you can't! I can walk!" I said.

"I insist. I will not let you go in if you don't let me carry you in." Sora said.

"Fine!" I said defeated.

"Good" he picked me up and took me inside, every girl glared at me since Sora Yushima was glaring at me. Since they were glaring I dug my face into his shirt and he laughed. When we got to the Jet he said "Kai-chan, you can take your face out of my shirt."

"Ok Sora-kun. I didn't like all those glares. That was why I didn't want you carrying me!" I said punching him in the arm which brought back another flashback but not before Sora started saying my name.

_**Flashback**_

"**Kairi why is your face so red?" The mysterious guy asked. "You know that when you carry me around that I'm unconformable." I said to him. "Oh ok, I just won't show my love for you" The guy said. "No! I didn't me it like that --"I screamed.**

"**Ok, than I can carry you?" He asked "Fine" I said hugging him then kiss him.**

_**End Flashback**_


	6. Arriving in Myriad Garden

**Shinju: Hey I'm Shinju and I have been going slowly on some updates! I am so busy but not with school work.**

**Sora: Shinju, you should get Rose in here**

**Rose: Hey Sora! I can't wait to appear in the story**

**Shinju: you are so funny**

**Rose: I know I'm not**

**Kairi: Sora Riku is going to kill you**

**Riku: No I'm not **

**Namine: you are odd Kairi**

**Kairi: fine**

**Sora: where is Roxas?**

**Kairi: Tokyo**

**Roxas: I'm right here**

**Shinju: whose turn is it?**

**Everyone: Rose!**

**Shinju: Rose**

**Rose: Fine. Hi I'm Rose, here is the most exciting story in the (not really and Shinju agrees. She thinks it isn't that good) Idol Dreams: KH style**

**Sora's POV**

"**Kairi, Kairi wake-up! Come on Kai wake-up!" I said screaming. It had been almost an hour since she had gone unconscious. I have been worried since that happened. I think she was having a flashback. If that was the case she was going to have some painful memories.**

**Kairi's POV**

**When I woke-up Sora was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I was wondering why but I couldn't move or think very well and I didn't even know that I was awake until Sora said "Kairi you are finally up!" He hugged me and then said "you gave me a scare." **

"**What happened?" I asked him.**

"**You went unconscious and then stayed that way over an hour." Sora said.**

"**Wow, I have never went unconscious for that long." I said looking around.**

"**You had a flashback didn't you?" Somebody in my head said.**

"**Sora, how long until we get to Myriad Garden?" I asked.**

"**Oh, we have about an hour" Sora replied.**

"**Oh ok Sora thank you for telling me." I said holding back a blush. I thought it might come-out if I didn't try.**

"**Kai, are you thirst or hungry?" Sora asked me trying to do something to help me.**

"**I'm fine. Thanks though I just can't wait to land" I told him.**

"**Kai are you going to stay in the hotel or stay with your sister?" Sora asked me.**

"**Um, I'm staying at the hotel Sora. My sister is pretty busy." I told him not wanting to stay in the same hotel as him.**

"**What is your sister busy with?" Sora asked looking at a small refrigerator. **

"**Oh, she is an actress and has the lead part for some big movie that is going to come out soon." I explained to him.**

"**So will you be able to see her before you go back home?" Sora asked looking for something.**

"**I should be able to but if I don't I will just come and visit her." I said.**

"**Kai, do you like The Others?" Sora asked.**

"**I love that movie! I watch it all the time!" I said.**

"**I'm happy that you like it." Sora said getting the movie and putting it in the movie player and we watched it and Sora liked scaring me out of my wits.**

**Landing at Myriad Garden**

"**Kai, I'm happy I caught you!" A 21 year old with blonde hair and purplish eyes said running up to me and hugging me while Sora just looked at us.**

"**Hey Namine-onee! I want you to meet Sora Yushima. Sora this is Namine ****Takahisho. She is also known as ****Yukie Takahashi. She has been in many movies." I told him.**

"**Kai, I know your sister. I met her a while back when I lived in Destiny Gardens." Sora said looking at Namine.**

"**Hello jerk- I mean Sora." Namine said scowling at him.**

"**Namine, it wasn't my fault. I lost the... " Sora trailed off looking at me.**

"**What?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing Kai," Sora said looking at my sister.**

"**I would have loved to take that place but you know exactly what happened. I was told that by the person that the world needed me more than them. At least she is still alive Nam." Sora said.**

"**Who?" I asked looking back and forth between them.**

"**Nobody you know Kai." Namine said.**

"**Sora you are right. I'm sorry it just was really hard on the family. I mean somebody important lost their memory and might not get it back" Namine said.**

"**Nam, I think they have started to get some of it back. This person asked me some things that pointed to the fact that they are getting it back." Sora said.**

"**Really? I can't believe that it is happening so fast. It has only been 2 years." Namine said while I dazed out.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kai, I need you to use your keyblade and knock the door down!" The same guy from the other ones said. "Ok -" I said but not before we got attacked and then I used the keyblade and the door opened. "Nam, Rox, we need to find them." The boy said. "-- it is nice to see you again." A red head said jumping in front of us. "Hello Axel, it is not nice to see you again." The guy said to the red head named Axel. "Oh, and nice to see you Kairi." "It is not very nice seeing you Axel" I said angrily. "where are Nam and Rox?" the guy said asked gripping his keyblade harder. I looked at the guy's hair and saw that it looked exactly like Sora's. "I don't know what you are talking about but I will take Kairi." Axel said grabbing me and running away with me. "Kai! I'm coming. I love you, just hold on." The mysterious guy said right behind us. **_

_**End Flashback**_

"**Kairi are you alright?" Namine asked looking at me. **

"**I'm fine. I keep having weird things happening to me. I'm really tired so Sora, could we go to the hotel?" I asked Sora.**

"**Yeah, I'm tired to so let's check-in and stuff." Sora said.**

"**Sora! Kairi! Where are you 2?" Yuffie said.**

"**Yuffie we are over here!" Sora said waving his arm. That got a lot of attention and all the girls around us started screaming things like "O.M.G. its Sora Yushima" or "look it is the singer/keyblade master with Kairi." I started wondering how people knew my name. I knew that they hadn't published anything about Sora and me.**

"**Sora how do they know my name." I asked him.**

"**I can't answer that Kai. We need to get out of here" Sora said. Sora picked me up and had Namine get on his back. He carried us both out of there with Roxas leading us out. Yuffie was already at the car. **

"**Nam, where is your car?" I asked Namine.**

"**Yuffie brought me here." Namine answered.**

"**Didn't Roxas come with you 2?" Sora asked.**

"**No Sora he walked here." Namine said getting off Sora's back. Sora wouldn't put me down. Instead he put me in the car on the front seats of the 2 benched-seat limo. Namine sat next to me on my left side and Sora on my right side. Yuffie got in and was on the same side facing Namine and Roxas sat across from Sora.**

"**Driver you can go now." Yuffie said. The limo started moving forward.**

"**I'm glad to see you Nam-chan." Roxas said.**

"**I'm glad to see you to Rox-kun." Namine said.**

"**Wait, you to are the Nam and Rox from the flashbacks!" I said then covered my mouth because of what I just said.**

"**What do you mean Kai?" Namine asked.**

"**Nothing Nam." I lied.**

"**Okay, Sora did you and Nam get in another fight?" Roxas asked.**

"**No, we didn't" Namine said.**

"**Nam, how are you?" Roxas asked.**

"**Good, I have been offered a lead spot in a new movie that is coming out." Namine replied.**

"**That is great Nam. I'm happy for you." Roxas said.**

"**Thanks Roxas, I'm happy that I finally got it. They said that I would be great for it." Namine said.**

"**Yuffie where are you guys staying?" Namine asked.**

"**Oh, I think it is called Westin Gardens." Yuffie answered.**

"**Yeah, that seems right. It is the best 5 star hotel here in Myriad Garden." Namine said.**

"**I have stayed their. They paid me to come and see it. I don't know why though." I said. I then said "Lots of hotels have paid me to go to them and see what I think about them." **

"**I don't blame them. You are rich and you used to be a..." Roxas trailed off.**

"**That was really smart Roxas." Sora said reaching over to Roxas and punched him on the arm.**

"**Ow that hurt Sora!" Roxas said punching Sora back on the arm.**

"**Stop it you 2! You are acting like 2 year olds." Yuffie said.**

"**How do you 2 always manage to act like 2 year olds?" Namine asked.**

"**Dunno" Roxas and Sora said.**

"**Here we are." Yuffie said.**

"**Finally!" I said happy that we were finally there.**

**  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Sora and Roxas asked with serious faces on.**

"**No-no-Nothing." I stuttered and then they laughed which got them punched in the arms.**

**In the Hotel (still Kairi's POV)**

"**How may I help you?" The clerk at the front desk in the hotel asked.**

"**Hi I'm Yuffie and I have about four different rooms under 4 different names." Yuffie told her.**

"**Yuffie, what is your last name?" The clerk asked.**

"**Yuffie Takaya" Yuffie answered.**

"**And what are the other names? I found yours Yuffie." The clerk asked/said.**

"**They are Kairi Takahisho, Sora Yushima, & Roxas Yushimo." Yuffie said.**

"**I have them all here. Do you know how long you will be staying here?" The clerk asked.**

"**No, do you have anyone coming with in the next 3-4 months coming in?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Not that are in those rooms." The clerk replied.**

"**Ok, what do we have to do?" Sora asked.**

"**You all need to make sure these forms are all right." The clerk said handing us forms. Then we handed them back and she continued "thank you. Roxas here is your room key and you have room number 622. Yuffie this is yours and your room number is 623. Kairi this is yours and nice to see you again. Your room number is 624. Sora this is yours and your room number is 625. You all have deluxe suites. Which that means you have four of the best rooms. Maybe even the best." The clerk said turning around and started working on something for the hotel.**

"**Yuffie, did you ask for the rooms side by side?" Sora asked.**


	7. Demyx

Shinju: Hello

**Shinju: Hello! I have so many stories!**

**Sora: You should get rid of the Naruto ones and just stay with this one and the other KH stories**

**Roxas: I bet you would like that Sora**

**Kairi: Shutup I need to say something**

**Sora & Roxas: What?**

**Kairi: Shinju just keep updating the others and don't even touch this one**

**Sora & Roxas: No!**

**Kairi: Yes**

**Shinju: I might do that Kairi**

**Namine: I don't blame you**

**Riku: I don't either**

**Kairi: that is only because you aren't the main person**

**Riku: No it isn't**

**Namine: Yes it is**

**Rose: What is happening in here?**

**Riku: I told Shinju she could postpone the story and then Kairi said that was only because I wasn't the main one**

**Shinju: Hey Rose**

**Rose: Hey**

**Kairi: It is true Riku**

**Riku: No it is not!**

**Namine: Yes it is**

**Riku: No it isn't**

**Sora & Roxas: Oh yes it is**

**Rose: Yeah it really is**

**Riku: it really isn't true!**

**Everyone except me (Shinju) starts fighting**

**Yuffie: I think that it is the reason (she just came in but knew what they were talking about along with Cloud)**

**Cloud: I agree**

**Riku: Everyone is so mean! Shinju what do you think?**

**Shinju: I'm not getting into this**

**Yuffie: smart choice**

**Cloud: Yeah that is really a smart choice**

**Riku: No it isn't**

**Rose: yes it is**

**Riku: No**

**Rose: Yes**

**Riku: No**

**Kairi: Yes**

**Riku: No**

**Everyone except me: Yes!**

**Riku: No**

**Shinju if you don't stop I'm going to stop this story! **

**Everyone goes quite they all know I will.**

**Sora: Fine we will stop**

**Shinju" Smart choice now whose turn is it?**

**Everyone starts mumbling and looking around while Yuffie tries to sneak out of the room while everyone is talking but Cloud won't let her.**

**Sora: we have come up with our answer now Shinju Uchiha**

**Shinju: the verdict?**

**Sora: everyone is going to say it**

**Shinju: fine**

**Everyone: Yuffie!**

**Yuffie: that isn't fair!**

**Sora: do it or die**

**Yuffie: fine**

**Sora: Come on**

**Yuffie: Welcome back to Idol Dreams: KH Style Shinju has been working on it and here it is the Idol Dreams: KH style!**

**Recap**

**-- **

**In the Hotel (still Kairi's POV)**

"**How may I help you?" The clerk at the front desk in the hotel asked.**

"**Hi I'm Yuffie and I have about four different rooms under 4 different names." Yuffie told her.**

"**Yuffie, what is your last name?" The clerk asked.**

"**Yuffie Takaya" Yuffie answered.**

"**And what are the other names? I found yours Yuffie." The clerk asked/said.**

"**They are Kairi Takahisho, Sora Yushima, & Roxas Yushimo." Yuffie said.**

"**I have them all here. Do you know how long you will be staying here?" The clerk asked.**

"**No, do you have anyone coming with in the next 3-4 months coming in?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Not that are in those rooms." The clerk replied.**

"**Ok, what do we have to do?" Sora asked.**

"**You all need to make sure these forms are all right." The clerk said handing us forms. Then we handed them back and she continued "thank you. Roxas here is your room key and you have room number 622. Yuffie this is yours and your room number is 623. Kairi this is yours and nice to see you again. Your room number is 624. Sora this is yours and your room number is 625. You all have deluxe suites. Which that means you have four of the best rooms. Maybe even the best." The clerk said turning around and started working on something for the hotel.**

"**Yuffie, did you ask for the rooms side by side?" Sora asked.**

**End Recap**

**Kairi's POV**

"**Yes Sora-sama I did." Yuffie replied.**

"**Why would you do that?" Roxas asked looking at Onee.**

"**I thought that it might be best so we could keep an eye on each other." Yuffie said.**

"**Ok, I gotta go Kai so by." Namine said leaving.**

"**Roxas, will you go and get our stuff?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Yeah sure Yuffie-chan." Roxas said going and getting the stuff.**

"**Kairi come on. You need to rest and then tomorrow we will take you shopping then you will go to Sora's match tomorrow night." Yuffie said**

"**Great! I can't wait until then. I think I'm going to take the stairs and then go to sleep." I said heading to the stairs.**

"**Kairi be careful!" Sora yelled.**

**Sora's POV**

"**You aren't going to follow her?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Of course I am. I am just letting her get a head start." I said starting up the stairs.**

"**Ok Sora-sama I think you should go now." Yuffie said heading to the door. I headed to the stair case and started walking up the carpeted stairs. I heard her a little ways up. It sounded like she was talking to someone. I stopped to listen.**

**Kairi's POV**

**I'm going up the stairs to see my room. I don't know why I took the stairs. Now that I think about it I should have taken the elevator.**

"**Kairi?" A guy behind me said looking at me with a questioning look. **

"**Yeah, who are you?" I said turning around I saw a guy with red hair. I remembered his face. I remembered that face. That face was that of Axel's.**

"**Axel why are you here?" I asked looking at him.**

"**Oh, I just had some business here. I didn't think you would remember me." Axel said.**

**Sora's POV**

"**Hello, Axel. It has been awhile." I said coming up the stairs has I had heard enough. **_**The way he said it no it couldn't be.**_** Kairi thought.**

"**Hello Sora-sama. It has been a year or 2." Axel said going closer to Kairi like he was scared.**

"**Get away from Kairi. A lot of what has happened is your fault so leave." I said with force.**

"**I understand Sora-san. I will leave now." Axel said going down he stairs.**

"**Kairi are you all right? You looked scared." I said with concerned.**

"**I'm alright Sora-kun. Thanks I remembered him earlier and he did something. I don't want to be around him." She said coming closer to me and I hugged her and he flinched**

"**Kairi I will keep him away he is scared of me. I won't let him near you." I told her and I let go of her and we walked up the stairs.**

**Kairi's POV**

"**Thanks Sora for taking me to my room." I said opening my room with the room key and went inside.**

"**Goodnight princess." Sora said leaving me stunned. I thought "how weird was that. I have never had anyone call me princess." I sat on the couch and then another flashback happened.**

_Flashback_

"Hello princess Kairi." The boy with Sora's hair said coming in with a goofy smile.

"Hello --. I thought I told you to stop calling me Princess." I said punching the guy in the arm.

"You did I just didn't follow orders." He said hugging me and kissed my lips gently.

"You just know how to kiss me right and how to hug me right. I'm not going to talk to you. So ha!" I said sticking my tongue out which he tried to kiss me but I put my tongue back in and turned away from him.

"You can't be serious right?" he asked playfully tickling me and turning me around. I just moved my face away from him and looked at the rug.

"Come on Kai. I'm not going to quiet. So you might as well talk to me. I mean you always do this but can't get through it" he said.

"Fine if you aren't going to talk to me I'm going to find a girlfriend that will talk to me." He said walking out. I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped up and jumped on his back and hung on his back. I made him fall on me and then he kissed my lips and then picked me up and asked "are you going to talk to me?"

"I guess –kun. I love you!" I said hugging him.

"That is good since I love you too Kai."

_End Flashback_

**I woke-up on the couch in my room. I looked around and looked at my clock and it was 8:00 p.m. It had been 3:00 p.m. when I fell asleep and now it was 8:00. I was very hungry so I called the desk.**

"**How may I help you?" The clerk from before asked.**

"**What types of restaurants do you have around her?" I asked her.**

"**We have an Italian, and Japanese." She answered. **

"**What types of Fast-food?" I asked knowing that is what I would have.**

"**Every type Kairi-sama. We have all the usual and even all the popular ones." The clerk answered.**

"**Thank-you. If anyone that I'm here with tell them to call me." I said.**

"**Ok" the clerk said.**

"**Bye" I said hanging up and walked out of my room with my purse, Room Key, and my keys. I learned on the plane that they had brought my car and that it was outside. My car was a black Lotus Elise with Hot Pink stripes. It was a very nice car. I found it in a secluded area with my name on a parking spot. I had never seen it before. I got in and backed out and went to the closest McDonalds. I went in to the parking lot and parked in a front spot.**

**I went in and the guy at the front counter said "how may I help you?" "I would like a crispy chicken salad with a small fries and a medium drink." I ordered my usual. **

"**That will be seven dollars." The guy said.**

"**Her, keep the change" I said handing him a 10 bill. I grabbed my cup and went and got a Diet Dr. Pepper mixed with Sprite. I found both and went and got my food then came to my booth and sat down. I looked at the door and saw Sora and Roxas come in. I saw them order and then they went and got their drinks. **

**They started looking for a place to sit then spotted me and came over to the table. Sora asked "Can we sit here Kai?"**

"**Sure Sora, Roxas." I said. I started eating my salad and then Roxas and went and got their food and came back with their order.**

"**So when did you get here Kairi-san?" Roxas asked.**

"**Oh I just got here about 5 minutes ago." I told him.**

"**We heard you had gone out to eat so we came and got food. We thought you might have gone to the Steakhouse." Sora said taking a bite of a hamburger.**

"**So what did you do? Sleep, We all slept but we were worried you weren't tired and we got up about an hour ago." Roxas said.**

"**Actually I fainted on the couch and had another weird dream." I said and took another bite finishing my salad. I went to my fries and started eating them.**

"**Ah, well at least you got some sleep." Sora said starting on his fries now. I finished my fries. I then said "I need to go and do something and then I will go back to the hotel. Bye Sora-kun, Roxas-kun." I got a refill on my drink and then I went outside and got in my car. I was going to my sister's place and see her. I called her house phone. On the third ring she answered "hello."**

"**Hey Namine, I'm heading to your house." I said.**

"**Oh, ok Kai. I will see you here. I need to clean up so I will let you go." Namine said hanging up.**

**I put my phone down and then I got a call on my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. and it was Sora. **

"**Hello" I answered. **

"**Hey Kai, after today you will have a guard put on you." Sora said.**

"**Yay! I can't wait." I said sarcastically.**

"**I remember when you came along with me to events you would always hate the guards." Sora said. **

"**I always hate guards. I always have guards at school." I said. "Hey I have to go Sora. I'm at Namine's house so bye." I said hanging up. I pulled into Namine's driveway and parked. I got out and knocked on the door. **

**She answered the door in her usual white shirt with blue jeans. "Key Kai." Namine said hugging me.**

"**Hey Namine, I thought since we didn't get to talk earlier I decided I would come over." I said to her.**

"**Ok, Kai. Come in. Would you like something to drink?" Namine asked.**

"**Not right now Nam. I stopped by McDonalds before coming her." I said sitting on her soft blue couch. Namine sat right next to me.**

"**So Kai, how exactly did you get in this contest?" Namine asked.**

"**Cloud entered me." I said.**

"**Why did Cloud do that?" Namine asked.**

"**He is mean. He wanted the game system but the contest was only for girls so being the idiot he is he entered me." I explained to her.**

"**I'm glad he didn't enter my name." Namine said giggling.**

"**This isn't funny. You are lucky. Since Cloud entered me and I found out I have been having weird things happen to me like flashbacks." I told her.**

"**Really? I am not surprised. I think you need to go to the hotel. I have a feeling somebody is looking for you." Namine said.**

"**Ok Nam. I think I will go and see. I mean it is almost 10:00. See you later sis!" I said. I headed to my car and got in. I started the car and backed out of the driveway. I headed back to the hotel.**

**Hotel (Kairi's POV)**

"**Kairi there you are!" Sora said running up to me.**

"**I told you I was at my sisters." I said.**

"**Yeah but that was an hour ago Kai." Sora said taking me to the elevator.**

"**You could have called me." I said on the elevator with him heading-up on the elevator.**

"**I did. You didn't answer. So I got worried." Sora said.**

"**Oh so did call? I'm happy that you are so worried about me. You are so sweet. I need to sleep now. So now lets get off the elevator" I said so we got off the elevator and went to our rooms. I went to my bedroom and took all the bedding off and put my sheets and quilt on my bed. I put my pillows on my bed. I changed in to my pink pj's. I went to the bathroom and I took a shower. There is a great thing about this hotel's suites and that is the fact that they have everything for your Laundry in them. I did my clothes all the time when I was last here. I then went to the sink and washed my face then brushed my teeth. I went out to my suitcase and got my blow-dryer and straightener. I dried my hair and started straitening my hair when my cell started ringing. I ran to my cell and answered it and it was Riku.**

"**Hey Kai. I wanted to know how you are. I thought that you might be asleep but I wanted to call." Riku said.**

"**Oh I'm glad you did. I wanted to talk to you but thought you might be asleep. I'm good Riku. How are you?" I asked him.**

"**I'm good Kai." Riku said.**

"**That is good Riku. Listen I need to go Riku. I have my straightener on. Bye Riku." I said.**

"**Bye Kai." Riku said hanging up.**

**I went back to the bathroom and finished then I went to the bed and fell asleep.**

Dream

"Kairi, I am back. You have begun remembering your past." The hooded black figure from before said.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"If you must know it is Marluxia. I am sent here by Organization Xlll. There are a lot of other members. I am the one sent to this dream like state.

Flashback

"Axel give me Kairi back!" The guy with brown hair yelled. "Never! I would never give Kairi back! I'm going to do some stuff and then I will marry her and then she will have my children. All 100 of hem!" Axel said grabbing my chest.

"Axel, I swear if you don't stop it I will kill you." I said slapping him which just made him grope me some more.

"Sora, help me!" I yelled. _**"Did I just say Sora?" **_**I asked myself in my dream.**

"I will Kai! I'm going to kill that Son of a … Gun!" Sora yelled.

"You are never going to get her back." Axel said not letting go of anything.

End Flashback

"How did you like that Kairi?" Marluxia asked me.

"Was that really Sora? Did that really happen?" I asked but before he answered he yelled "Wake-up!"

**Real world**

**I woke-up with a start and looked around the room and then looked at the clock that read 8:00 a.m. I had 2 hours to get ready for the shopping trip. I wonder why he always wakes me up in time. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself and I must have had a rough night. I cleaned my face and then brushed my teeth. **

**I decided to order something from the hotel. "Hello, chef Marluxia." The head chef said. "Hi, I am in room 624 and I need a fruit type thing, whether it be a smoothie or something else but that is my order." "Ok, Kairi. Wow Kairi-sama it will be up there in a couple minutes!" The chef hung up and in a couple minutes there was somebody knocking on my door.**

"**Hello," I answered while I opened the door. "Kairi-sama, I have a fruit smoothie. Here you go. And the chef would like you to rate him on a scale of 1-5." The waiter person said. I took a sip and then said "a 5, it is definitely a 5." "I will tell the head chef." The waiter person said going. I went inside and finished my smoothie then I found an outfit. I got a pair Blur jeans that fit nicely and I got a hot pink spaghetti strap with a light pink Tank top. I than decided against that outfit and decided to wear a light blue T-shirt with a picture of a keyblade and the same pair of jeans. I but my special necklace that had my keyblade on it. It had appeared with my keyblade. I went into the bathroom and decided to wear my hair up. I put my hair up and put some diamond studded earrings in. I put my phones in my purse and then I turned my TV on and saw something I didn't want to. It was a picture of Sora kissing me at my house. I turned to the movie and caught my sister's first movie. She had looked so beautiful in that movie. I heard a knock on my door and heard Yuffie saying something.**

"**Kairi, it is time to go!" Yuffie said as I came to the door. I opened it and I had a flash of light blind me. I looked around me and there were millions of reporters. Sora was right next to Yuffie. Sora grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. There were a whole bunch of body guards. I almost tripped but Sora caught me and got me in the elevator with one of the body guards. He looked really familiar & really cute. **

"**Kairi, I don't know if you remember him but this is Leon and he will be your body guard." Sora said.**

"**That is who you are! I have missed you Leon!" I said giving him a hug. **

"**I'm glad you remember me. I have heard there are a lot of people you don't remember." Leon said.**

"**Where did Yuffie go?" I asked.**

"**She and Roxas are saying stuff like they are going to take their money to keep them from following us." Sora said as we reached the bottom floor where we were met by Roxas and Yuffie.**

"**Roxas, Yuffie!" I said hugging both of them. I don't know why but I did. It just felt right. At first it seemed that they were shocked but when I tried to pull away from them they just hugged me back. They let go of me after a minute or so.**

"**Wow, Kai it has been awhile since you hugged us." Roxas said.**

"**What do you mean a while?" I asked.**

"**Never mind, Sora and Roxas have a limo to catch and so do we." Yuffie said taking me to our limo. I got in the limo and Yuffie got in then Leon got in at the front.**

"**So where are we going first?" I asked Yuffie.**

"**We are going to the 3****rd**** district where all the expensive clothing stores are." Yuffie replied.**

"**Yay! I love that district. I go there every time I come here." I said.**

"**Kairi-sama you never change. You only lose memories for a while." Leon said from the front seat. **

"**Yuffie, have we ever met before? Have I ever met Roxas before?" I asked looking at Yuffie.**

"**Yes and yes, we met when… um I can't tell you about it if you don't remember." Yuffie said looking at Leon.**

"**Ok, Yuffie-san, I really need to call Sora and tell him where we are going. He might get worried." Leon said.**

"**Ok, tell him where we are going and tell him…" Yuffie finished with whispering in Leon's ear.**

"**Ok, I will call him and tell him that." Leon got a call phone out and called Sora. I couldn't here the conversation.**

"**Sora said that don't make her hurt herself Yuffie." Leon said after he had hung up.**

"**I have a question. Is my limo carrying Kairi Takahisho?" The driver asked with a very familiar voice.**

"**Yes, why do you ask?" Yuffie asked.**

"**I know Kairi. I don't think she remembers me, my name is Demyx." The driver said which I now know his name is Demyx. **

"**We need to stop here sir. So we must be getting out. Come on Kairi, Leon." Yuffie said getting out and taking me with her. When we had gotten out the limo drove away.**

"**What was that for?" I asked looking at both of them.**

"**Kairi-sama, Demyx is an evil man that works with Organization Xlll. He works with a whole bunch of a-holes. "Leon said.**

"**So I have heard of them lately. To be exact last night." I said not looking at them. **

"**You know about them? Is that all you can remember Kairi?" Leon asked.**

"**What do you mean all I can remember?" I asked him.**

"**Kairi all I can say right now is that you were in an accident and that is all that I can say." Leon said. I looked at him then remembered something **

_Flashback_

"Kairi don't go!" Somebody screamed. I saw a man. He came up and took me by the arm and started pulling me.

"Leon stop it! I must go on with this!" I said wrenching my hand from him

.

"I'm sorry Kai, this is my fault." Leon said looking at me and hugging me.

"It isn't your fault only the Organization, Leo. I must go though, I am sorry. Tell everyone whatever happens I will miss them. And that I love all of them some way." I said pushing Leon making him fall over then I went forward into a blinding light and then everything went blank. I didn't see anything else I was just floating then a flash of light and then nothing.

_End Flashback_

**When my flashback was done I opened my eyes and saw that Leon was holding me. I asked him "what did you think that was your fault when I pushed you?" **

"**How do you remember that? That was right before the thing happened. When you forgot almost everything." Leon said standing up. I was still in his arms.**

"**Yuffie she remembered part of that day. She remembers pushing me before she went in." Leon told Yuffie.**

"**We are here!" Yuffie said changing the subject. Leon put me down.**

"**Yuffie I think we should go to a salon first." I said looking for the usual salon I went to.**

"**What Salon do you like?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Well, if you truly know me then you will know my answer." I replied.**

"**Then Salon de Saki it is!" Yuffie said pulling me to the salon. No cars are aloud in the 3****rd**** District but they have a parking lot outside. Yuffie had guessed correctly. **

"**So you do really know me." I said.**

"**I told you I did." Yuffie said. We arrived at the Salon de Saki. We went to the front and the person at the desk said "reservation time."**

"**We don't have a reservation but I was told that I could come here at anytime with any friend." I said. The lady behind the desk looked up at them and gasped.**

"**Ok Kairi-sama, Saki-sama is always pleased to have you. I will tell her you are here." The lady said going into the back. In a couple of minutes Saki came in. **

"**Hello Kairi-chan! It has been a while. Yuffie it has also been a while!" Saki said coming in and hugging Yuffie and me.**

"**Yes it has been a while Saki. We both need hair cuts and Manicure Pedicures!" I said to Saki.**

"**Consider it done Kairi and Yuffie. I will do both of you myself. So please follow me." Saki said pulling us along. **

**2 Hours later**

"**You 2 look wonderful! I hope you enjoyed it." Saki said.**

"**It was great Saki-san. We loved!" I said.**

"**Yeah, it was great. I feel great." Yuffie said.**

"**Please come again. Bye." Saki said leaving us behind.**

"**That was nice, Yuffie I love how she did your hair. I mean those light highlights look great!" I said.**

"**Thanks, now should we go get some clothes?" Yuffie asked me.**

"**Yeah, we should totally go get some clothes!" I said. **

"**Hey you 2 better not lose me" Leon said coming up.**

**Hotel, Sometime later and Kairi's POV still **

"**Hey did you have fun Kairi?" Yuffie asked me as we got in the elevator.**

"**Yeah, I wish we could do it again," I said looking around the lobby.**

"**Hey Kairi, Yuffie, & Leon!" Sora said from across the lobby.**

"**Hey Sora!" I said waving my hand. **

"**Hey, you guys must be tired so here let me take your bags & we can go upstairs and take naps," Sora said grabbing our stuff & going in the elevator while we followed. We went upstairs and went our separate ways. **


	8. Kairi: what is happening to me?

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of this but it is true I don't own KH!**

**Kairi: Yeah Shinju**

**Sora: Riku is going to be late**

**Shinju: why?**

**Roxas: dunno**

**Rose: he is sulking**

**Namine: why? Because of the last chap?**

**Rose: I guess**

**Cloud: Riku is such a baby sometimes**

**Shinju: hey, Cloud, Riku is never a baby**

**Riku: thanks Shinju**

**Shinju: you are welcome**

**Cloud: oh yeah, you take the baby's side**

**Shinju: Cloud shut up before I kill you**

**Cloud: yes ma'am**

**Riku: whose turn is it?**

**Shinju: Sora's **

**Sora: why me?**

**Shinju: dunno**

**Sora: what do you mean you dunno?**

**Shinju: Sora it is your turn**

**Kairi: come on Sora**

**Namine: yeah Sora**

**Riku: yeah come on Sora**

**Cloud: Sora go!**

**Sora here is the next chap of Idol Dreams: KH style**

**Kairi's POV**

**When I woke-up I decided to go to the pool. I didn't have a weird dream last night so that was good. My phone rang while I was getting ready to go to the pool. "Hello," I answered.**

"**Hi Kairi-chan, would you like to go to the beach?" Yuffie asked over the phone.**

"**Sure Yuffie! I was going to go to the pool but I think the beach would be better! So I will meet you down there bye!" I said.**

"**Bye!" Yuffie said hanging-up.**

**I put regular clothes over my bathing suite.**

"**Kairi lets go!" Yuffie yelled from outside.**

"**I'm coming" I said opening the door.**

"**Hello Kai," Sora said.**

"**Are you going to the beach too?" I asked as I went to the elevator.**

"**Yes, I am," he replied.**

"**Do I get to take my car?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," Sora said getting in the elevator. When we got down there we went separate ways. I went to my car & the others went to the limo. I went to my car and started it & went to the beach. I turned on my radio. I had to stop at a stop light & somebody slammed into my car in the back sending me into a dream like stasis. **

_Flashback_

"Axel stop groping Kai!" Sora yelled still chasing us.

"What did you say? Grope Kairi more, ok!" Axel said grabbing some very uncomfortable places.

"Axel, stop messing around!" A woman said next to Axel.

"You always ruin my fun Larxene!" Axel said.

"I know, now get Kairi out of here while I take care of Sora," Larxene said turning from us.

"Larxene move!" Sora yelled hitting Larxene sending her to the wall. Sora ran into Axel making him drop me. Sora caught me and ran the opposite way.

_End Flashback_

"**Kairi, Kairi wake-up!" Sora said.**

"**Where am I?" I asked looking around. I was in the back of an ambulance.**

"**Oh, you got hit & I guess went into your Flashbacks & this is where you were put," Sora said.**

"**How is my car?" I asked.**

"**Fine, Kai how are you?" Sora asked.**

"**Fine, can I go to my car?" I asked.**

"**Yes, you can. Your car is in great condition, nothing happened to it," Sora said as I got up.**

"**Are we still on for the beach?" I asked.**

"**Yeah," Sora said as we walked out.**

"**Ma'am, are you alright?" A guy asked me.**

"**Yes I am," I answered.**

"**I'm happy you are alright, I was worried," the man said.**

"**You are?" I asked.**

"**The person who hit you," he answered.**

"**Oh ok, well I must go so bye," I said getting in my car. Sora got in on the other side & took off towards the beach. I went faster than the speed limit & scared Sora out of his pants.**

"**Kai, slow down," he yelled.**

"**What? I can't here you," I said as I sped up. He stayed quite as we arrived at the beach. It was about 10:00.**

"**Hey Kai! I'm so happy you are all right!" Yuffie yelled coming up & hugging me.**

"**Hi Yuffie, so do we just get to have fun?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, this is our day off!" Yuffie said.**

"**Ok, well I'm going to go get some sun screen then go swimming!" I said. I got sun screen then I went in the ocean. I stayed in there with Sora & I had fun. We stayed in there for about an hour. **

"**Kai, Yuffie, & Sora we need to eat!" Roxas yelled from his board.**

"**Okay Rox!" I yelled getting out of the water.**

"**So what are we going to eat?" Yuffie asked.**

"**How about hamburgers & fries?" Roxas suggested.**

"**I like that idea!" I said. We went and got some food & ate. Sora went back in the water & Roxas & Yuffie left but I decided to go to a cliff. It was about 5:00. I stood there for a while then heard foot steps.**

**Regular POV**

"**Hello Kairi," a guy behind Kairi said.**

"**Hello Axel," Kairi said a little shaken.**

"**Hi Kairi," Larxene said.**

"**Larxene go," Axel said.**

"**Fine," Larxene said leaving.**

"**How are you Kairi?" Axel asked Kairi.**

"**Fine," Kairi replied.**

"**Good, well I'm not going to say sorry for this but here you go," Axel said as he picked Kairi up & knocked her out. **

**He had snuck behind her & he threw Kairi over the ledge of the cliff into the water. Just then Sora ran off pulling his shirt off & dived in after Kairi. He watched as Kairi fell into the water & sank. He splashed against the water a couple minutes later. He swam down and caught up with Kairi but they kept going. **

**Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and head covering her. They started getting pulled farther down now but Sora made sure they stayed right & just kept swimming. He started swimming to the surface he saw that he was close to the shore. When he could Sora picked Kairi up & started walking. Nobody was on the beach now. Sora walked up to the shore with Kairi unconscious & he was carrying her bridal style. Sora made sure Kairi was breathing.**

"**Kairi, Kairi please wake-up," Sora whispered. Sora kept walking & he got out of the water. He went to the spot they had been at & laid Kairi down on the blanket. Sora called the hospital. **

**He then sat down next to her a put his hand on her cheeks and said "oh Kairi, I wish you could remember. I love you still. This reminds me of long ago. Please just don't leave me. I can't take it again." Kairi stirred a little but stayed quite & in a comatose state. The ambulance came whirring around the corner a couple minutes later.**

"**Sir, please move," one of the medics said coming up. Sora moved. The medics put Kairi on a stretcher. They rushed her to the ambulance & let Sora get on before they took off. They started checking her pulse & started seeing if she was breathing.**

**They got to the hospital & they rushed off taking her to critical care. Sora was sent to the waiting room. He called Yuffie, Namine,& Roxas and told them what happened. They arrived about 20 minutes later. **

"**What exactly happened!?" Namine asked as she came in. **

"**Well after Yuffie & Roxas left I went & checked on Kairi. When I went up their I saw Axel talking to Kairi so I stayed back & watched. When I saw him go towards Kairi I jumped out but I was too late. Axel had knocked her out & thrown her over the edge. I jumped & I got her," Sora explained.**

"**I wonder what Axel wanted. After all Kairi has forgotten completely," Yuffie said.**

"**Maybe it is because she is starting to remember," Roxas said.**

"**She is starting to remember?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Yeah," Namine answered.**

"**Wow, well we need more bodyguards then," Yuffie said.**

"**Who is here with Kairi ****Takahisho?" A doctor said coming in the waiting room. The group went up to the doctor.**

"**Is she okay?" Sora asked.**

"**Well right now she is in critical condition but she should be fine," the doctor said.**

"**Oh ok," Sora said.**

"**Can we see her?" Namine asked.**

"**Yes, you may see her," the doctor said. He led them to a room.**

"**So, what is wrong with her?" Namine asked.**

"**She has a bad concussion & she has some water in her lungs," the doctor replied.**

"**What is your name?" Namine asked.**

"**Oh, I'm Doctor Haki, I know I have a weird name but oh well," Dr. Haki replied.**

"**Oh, well thank-you Dr. Haki," Namine said. They arrived in front of a door. Dr. Haki opened the door. They all went in except Dr. Haki. He left them. Namine went over to her sister.**

"**Oh Kairi, I wish you would wake-up," Namine said hugging Kairi. Roxas went over to Namine and gave her a hug. Namine hugged Roxas and they went to get a drink. **

"**Sora, I'm going to call Kairi's parents. I will be back in a minute," Yuffie said going outside.**

"**Oh Kairi, I am so sorry. I should have moved quicker. Please forgive me," Sora said a tear going down the side of his face. Sora leaned in and kissed Kairi on the cheek. Sora pulled his head backed up and started toward the door until he heard "Sora, where are you going?" Sora ran back to Kairi and gave her a hug. **

"**I'm not going anywhere Kai," Sora replied.**

"**What happened?" Kairi asked.**

"**Axel threw you off a cliff & I jumped in after you," Sora replied letting Kairi go.**

"**Why did Axel threw me?" Kairi asked.**

"**We don't know but you are ok now and that is all that is important" Sora said.**

"**Ok, well you may go now," Kairi said. Just then Namine came in the room.**

"**Kairi you are ok!" She screamed hugging Kairi.**

"**Hello Kairi, nice of you to join us," Roxas said as he & Yuffie came in. **

"**Hi, I'm a little hungry, is there anything to eat?" Kairi said.**

"**Oh yeah," Sora said going outside of the room. A couple minutes later he came in with a plate of food.**

"**Thanks Sora," Kairi said as Sora put the food down on the tray in front of her.**

"**So, Kairi, when did Axel get up there?" Yuffie asked.**

"**I don't really know. He just appeared," Kairi said. Kairi started eating.**

"**Well, we are going to get Axel put in jail," Roxas said.**

"**That is good," Kairi said. Kairi finished & a nurse came in and took the tray. Kairi then asked "do my parents know?"**

**  
"Yes, mother & father know," Namine replied.**

"**That is good I guess," Kairi said. Just then doctor Haki came in.**

"**Hello Kairi, I am doctor Haki," Doctor Haki said.**

"**Hello Dr. Haki," Kairi said.**

"**Kairi how are you feeling?" Dr. Haki asked.**

"**I'm fine, I guess for somebody who almost drowned," Kairi said.**

"**Sora, Namine, & Roxas please leave the room. I need to talk to Ms. Kairi," Dr. Haki commanded. Once everyone left he said "Kairi, I noticed you had a huge scar on your chest. May I ask what happened?"**

"**I don't even know what happened," Kairi said blushing.**

"**Well, ok, I need to talk to the group," he said leaving the room & going outside the room. "Sora, Kairi has a scar on her chest & I want to know how it got there," the doctor said.**

"**Well it has been a while since she got it & we are not aloud to talk about," Sora replied rubbing his neck.**

"**Well I know you can't talk about it, but it looks like it didn't heal properly," Dr. Haki said.**

"**I know when it happened," Namine said as she stepped from the vending machine.**

"**When did it happen?" Dr. Haki asked.**

"**Right after the worst thing in the world, that dreaded, dreaded, dreaded day Kairi lost a lot," Namine said.**

"**Oh, well that explains how she doesn't know what happened," Dr. Haki said sweatdropping while rubbing his neck.**

**With Kairi, Kairi's POV**

**I could here everything they were saying. I don't get what my sister meant by "she lost so much that day." I mean I know something happened but I don't know exactly what. I know they are hiding something. I want to know that something. I'm so tired of them hiding things from me! They need to tell me & soon! I need to know my past that I can't remember. They always treat me as if I don't need to know anything. Now they are all coming back in. I feel so dizzy.**

**Sora's POV**

**We walked in & Kairi's eyes were rolling back into her head. Dr. Haki yelled "she isn't breathing. Get some nurses in here." A couple minutes later we were pushed out of the room by nurses. **

**Kairi's POV**

**I watched as they pushed everyone out. I knew I wasn't breathing but for what reason I don't know. "Dr. Haki is she going to... going to die?" Sora asked.**

"**Kairi…" to be continued. **

Ok I am evil! Does anyone want to guess what will happen? Hey Review Please!


	9. Selphie arrives!

**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I hate that fact!**

**Thanks to: Ninja Fox of the Fire, chibi blue mouse, Ninja Cat of Light, xxxGothic Angelxxx, BuBBly CaNis luPus, & Kayl who helped me realize an error I had in the last chap! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Please continue to be great! Oh, & to my friend Ninja Tiger of Water who told me that she liked the story!**

**Kairi: gosh, did that take you long enough?**

**Shinju: sorry Kairi, I just want people to keep reviewing & I also want people to know how much I appreciate them**

**Kairi: ok, that is fine, hey thanks Kayl for helping Shinju with her mistake!**

**Shinju: yes thanks now Kairi**

**Kairi: thank you all who reviewed that was mentioned!**

**Shinju: Kairi did I leave anyone out?**

**Kairi: nope**

**Shinju: ok, well let's see who is missing**

**Kairi: whose turn is it?**

**Namine: I dunno**

**Kairi: Nam what is up?**

**Namine: Nothing, you**

**Kairi: Nothing**

**Sora: boring**

**Kairi: jerk**

**Namine: So who gets to go today?**

**Sora: everyone come together**

**Kairi: Sora do I need to go get Tifa, Aerith, Rose, Yuffie, Cloud, Riku, & Roxas?**

**Sora: Yes**

**Kari goes a gets them & they talk.**

**Shinju: have you come-up with the victim?**

**Kairi: Yes**

**Shinju: victim?**

**Kairi: Aerith**

**Shinju: Aerith your turn**

**Tifa: can we get 2 people done at once?**

**Shinju: yes**

**Aerith & Tifa: here you go, the next chap of Idol Dreams: KH style, Chap 9!**

_**Recap**_

_**--**_

**With Kairi, Kairi's POV**

**I could here everything they were saying. I don't get what my sister meant by "she lost so much that day." I mean I know something happened but I don't know exactly what. I know they are hiding something. I want to know that something. I'm so tired of them hiding things from me! They need to tell me & soon! I need to know my past that I can't remember. They always treat me as if I don't need to know anything. Now they are all coming back in. I feel so dizzy.**

**Sora's POV**

**We walked in & Kairi's eyes were rolling back into her head. Dr. Haki yelled "she isn't breathing. Get some nurses in here." A couple minutes later we were pushed out of the room by nurses. **

**Kairi's POV**

**I watched as they pushed everyone out. I knew I wasn't breathing but for what reason I don't know. "Dr. Haki is she going to… going to die?" Sora asked.**

"**Kairi…"**

**--**

_**End Recap**_

**Regular POV**

"**Kairi, might not survive," Dr. Haki answered as a nurse made Sora go out.**

"**Kairiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Sora yelled to Kairi as he was pushed out.**

"**Dr. Haki, what must we do to save her?" A nurse asked.**

"**Heimlich," Dr. Haki said as he began performing the maneuver.**

"**Will this save her?" The same nurse asked. Just then Kairi took a breath.**

"**Yes, bring her friends in here," Dr. Haki said as examined her. The nurse went & got the group.**

"**Is she ok Dr. Haki?" Namine asked tears stained her face.**

"**Yes, she is fine now," Dr. Haki said then added, "We must let her rest."**

"**Ok," Sora said as they left the room.**

"**So, when will she be able to go back to the hotel?" Yuffie asked.**

"**We do not know," A nurse said.**

"**She should be able to go back tomorrow," Dr. Haki said.**

"**Well that is good," Yuffie said.**

"**Well you all must go, I'm sorry but we are about to close visiting hours & we need you to go," Dr. Haki said.**

"**Ok," Namine said, she pulled Roxas & the rest followed.**

**The Next Day Kairi's POV**

"**Hello Kairi-san," Dr. Haki said as he came in the room.**

"**Hello Dr. Haki," I said.**

"**Well, you can leave today," Dr. Haki said a he looked at a chart.**

"**I'm so happy, I mean not to be rude but I can't wait," I said.**

"**I am not surprised, most people are like that," Dr. Haki said.**

"**Is your first name Haki or your last?" I asked.**

"**First, my last name is Takahisha," Dr. Haki said.**

"**Oh, well that is nice to know. So can I call somebody to pick me up?" I asked.**

"**They are already here. We just need you to change & then you are free to go," Dr. Haki said. I changed into a pair of clothes that Namine had brought the day before. I cleaned my face then went out.**

"**Kai," Sora said as I stepped out the door.**

"**Sora," I said giving him a hug.**

"**Hello Kairi-chan," Sora said giving me a hug back.**

"**So Kai, are you ready for your first date with Sora?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Not in my fashion," I said.**

"**You can go back to the hotel before you go on the date," Yuffie said.**

"**Ok, then once I change I will be fine," I said looking over to Sora.**

"**Sora, you have a concert," Roxas said looking over the clipboard in his hands.**

"**Ok, well we need to get some stuff," Sora said getting in the limo trying not to get noticed.**

"**Yumi, look it's Sora Yushima!" A girl with blonde hair said to the one called Yumi.**

"**Look who is with him," Yumi said with a glare towards me.**

"**It is Kairi! Kairi how are you?" The blonde said, running towards the group.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I am Selphie, It has been a while Kai," Selphie said.**

"**Selphie, what did you do to your hair?" Sora asked her, shocked at what color her hair was.**

"**I dyed it," Selphie said.**

"**I thought you said you never would, especially that color," Roxas said.**

_Flashback_

"Hey Kai," Selphie said coming in with Riku & Roxas.

"Hey Selph," I said as Sora sat down near Riku & Roxas.

"Hey Kai, did you get highlights?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said.

"Well I just decided not to ever color my hair," Selphie said.

"Oh," I said back.

"Does it look that bad?" I asked.

"No, it looks rally good," Selphie said.

_End Flashback_

"**Kai are you ok?" Sora asked.**

"**Yeah," I said. "Selph, why did you dye your hair?"**

"**I thought it might be cool," she replied.**

"**But a few years ago you said you never would," I said to her.**

'**You remember? You were never supposed ah!" Selphie said but then had a hand put over her mouth by Yuffie. She whispered something in Selphie's ear & she nodded & then Yuffie let go.**

"**Well, have fun at the concert & stuff!" Selphie said leaving.**

"**Could we take Selphie to the concert & when Sora & I are on our date can she hang around with you & Roxas?" I asked Yuffie.**

"**Sure," Yuffie said.**

"**Selphie, come on!" I said waving to her. She waved at her friend then came over to us.**

"**What?" Selphie asked.**

"**You are coming with us," I told her. We both got into the limo with Sora & we drove off. We talked about random things until we got to the hotel.**

"**Sora, go get what you need & meet me out here," Roxas told him.**

"**Kairi, I will be going with Sora & Roxas, do you think you can get ready on your own?" Yuffie said/asked.**

"**Yeah, Selphie can help me," I told her getting out. Selphie soon got out & we headed to the front doors of the hotel. I heard a door of the limo slam as Sora got out. He ran up to us & we all walked in together.**

"**Konnichi wa Takahisho-sama, Yushima-sama," the lady at the front desk said. "Who is your friend?"**

"**Oh, this is Takamisha Selphie," Sora told the lady.**

"**Oh, hello Takamisha-sama, it has been awhile," the lady replied going back to work. We went up to our rooms. Sora went in his & Selphie & I went in mine. **

"**So, Kai, what are you wearing?" Selphie asked me.**

"**A strapless pink dress with white roses, pink high-heels with tinted pink jade-crusted straps, White Jade roses for earrings & necklace," I said.**

"**Nice!" She said looking around. "What about your hair?" she asked.**

"**I was thinking about curling my hair!" I said.**

"**That will look so cute!!" She said going to into my bathroom & pulling my curling iron out. "Here we are, I will be doing your hair today!" Selphie said with an evil look in her eyes. Like, a girl that is trying to get chocolate but it is just out of her reach.**

_Flashback_

"Sora! Give the chocolate!!" Selphie yelled jumping up & down. I looked around & saw that we were at a beach.

"Roxas, catch!" Sora yelled throwing a bar of chocolate. I looked as Selphie dived for it but Roxas caught it. She threw sand every where!

"You will never get this from us Selph!" Roxas yelled running away from her. She looked evil the way she was trying to get it. It looked so funny. Suddenly I felt something go over my shoulders, it was Selphie, and she tripped over something & flipped over me!

"Selphie!" I yelled looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You tripped over me!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry," she said chasing Roxas around again. Suddenly I heard quietness, & I felt 2 pairs of hands lift me up & walk me over to the water & they threw me in! I tried standing up but the current was strong since they threw quite a ways.

"Thanks a lot!" I yelled at them.

"You are welcome!" They screamed back. I suddenly felt a strong wave take me out more.

"Sora!!" I screamed being swept into the ocean & eventually pulled under water. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine & pull me up, to, out of the water, & towards the shore.

"Gosh, Kai, stop getting in trouble so much! I mean, what is going to happen when I am not here?" He asked. I could tell he was joking but my answer wasn't a joke.

"That will never happen Sora! I mean I love you!" I said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"I know Kai, because I love you 2!" he said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"Aw! That is so sweet!" Roxas yelled from the shore.

"Shutup!" Sora & I yelled.

_End Flashback_

"**Ok," I said. She started on my hair! OMG! I am so scared!**

**1 Hour Later!**

"**Kai, you look so good!!" Selphie said looking at me. In fact, I did look very good. My curly hair was pulled back a little out of my face by a bobby pin that had a single, white jade rose, it all matched perfectly. "You are going to knock them dead!!" Selphie screamed.**

"**Selph, shush the guards might think we are in trouble!" I told her.**

"**Oh yeah, oops my bad," she said blushing. **

"**We better get going," I said pushing her out the door.**

'**Right, what are we taking?" she asked me.**

"**Lotus," I said.**

"**But, it doesn't have a cover!" she whined.**

"**Fine, I will call the front desk to tell them we need the limo," I said in defeat. I went to the phone & pushed the button for the front desk.**

"**How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.**

"**Hi, this is Takahisho Kairi & I was wondering if you could call the limo that has been picking us up?" I told her.**

"**Sure Takahisho-sama," she said hanging-up.**

"**Ok, Selph, she is" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled cutting me off. She was pointing at something behind me. I looked behind me & saw a poster of some guy. I couldn't remember who it was anymore but his poster was supposedly "good luck" or that is what my mom says.**

**I sighed & said "that is some guy my mom said is good luck," I told her.**

"**Oh, well my mom his poster," she said.**

"**I am not surprised," I said. "Let's go before Yuffie gets worried!" I said grabbing her arm & pulling her out.**

"**Ok," she said as we went out. We went to the lobby & waited for the limo. It started raining outside & Selphie started complaining. 10 minutes later the limo pulled up. We went under the sheltered area in front of the hotel & got in the limo.**

"**I'm sorry for takin' so long, but traffic was crazy at the place Yushima-sama is singing," the driver said. We looked like he was in his mid-sixties.**

"**It is ok, I am not surprised," I said.**

"**Well, I thank ya' for that Takahisho-sama," the guy said sad. **

"**So, how long will it take us to get there?" Selphie asked.**

"**Well, I should think about 10 minutes," the driver said. The rest of the way was quiet. When we got there & the driver opened the door for us & we got out. I was bombarded by paparazzi & reporters. I looked for Selphie & she was being asked a whole bunch of questions. I looked around for somebody I knew. Suddenly I heard a guy behind me say "back away!" I looked behind me & it was Leon.**

"**Arigatou Leon!" I whispered to him.**

"**You are welcome Kai," he said. He picked Selphie up & then me. He carried us back stage. We went back there & watched Sora. He looked so amazing!**

"**Hello Kairi," Yuffie said coming up to me.**

"**Hello," I said keeping my eyes on Sora.**

"**Kairi!" Selphie yelled. I ran towards her voice & found-.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	10. Arrival of the Dream Protector

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Kairi: Ha!**

**Shinju: What?**

**Namine: Oh, she is laughing at me falling**

**Shinju: Oh**

**Sora: You need another story**

**Shinju: why?**

**Sora: because I wanna go on a date with Kairi**

**Kairi: we can do that anytime**

**Sora: yeah but I want her to write about one**

**Kairi: I guess that sounds good**

**Shinju: Well, are we going to decide who is going to be the next victim?**

**Sora: Yes, of coarse**

**Shinju: Everyone get in here!**

**Everyone comes & they start talking. Two minutes later they break apart**

**Shinju: Have you chosen the person**

**Sora: Yes, honorable Chief Justice Writer**

**Shinju: What is the verdict?**

**Sora: The verdict is, your Honorable Chief Justice Writer**

**Shinju: Yes, and who is it?**

**Sora: we have chosen Riku**

**Riku: not cool**

**Shinju: what?**

**Riku: nothing your Honorable Chief Justice Writer**

**Shinju: Please introduce the next chapter**

**Kairi: Before we do that, can I say thanks, your Honorable Chief Justice Writer?**

**Shinju: to who?**

**Kairi: to all your reviewers, your Honorable Chief Justice Writer**

**Shinju: That is acceptable**

**Kairi: Thank you, your Honorable Chief Justice Writer. I would like to thank: Ninja Fox of the Fire, chibi blue mouse, Ninja Cat of Light, xxxGothic Angelxxx, BuBBly CaNis luPus, Kayl, & Ninja Tiger of Water. It is so nice that you would take the time to review. **

**Shinju: Thank You Kairi, go Riku**

**Riku: Here is the next Chapter. Chapter ten of this great story. It will be great. Have fun reading it**

_**Recap**_

**--**

"**That will look so cute!!!!" She said going to into my bathroom & pulling my curling iron out. "Here we are, I will be doing your hair today!" Selphie said with an evil look in her eyes. Like, a girl that is trying to get chocolate but it is just out of her reach.**

_**Flashback**_

"**Sora! Give the chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!" Selphie yelled jumping up & down. I looked around & saw that we were at a beach.**

"**Roxas, catch!" Sora yelled throwing a bar of chocolate. I looked as Selphie dived for it but Roxas caught it. She threw sand every where!**

"**You will never get this from us Selph!" Roxas yelled running away from her. She looked evil the way she was trying to get it. It looked so funny. Suddenly I felt something go over my shoulders, it was Selphie, and she tripped over something & flipped over me!**

"**Selphie!" I yelled looking at her.**

"**What?" She asked.**

"**You tripped over me!" I yelled at her.**

"**Sorry," she said chasing Roxas around again. Suddenly I heard quietness, & I felt 2 pairs of hands lift me up & walk me over to the water & they threw me in! I tried standing up but the current was strong since they threw quite a ways.**

"**Thanks a lot!" I yelled at them.**

"**You are welcome!" They screamed back. I suddenly felt a strong wave take me out more.**

"**Sora!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed being swept into the ocean & eventually pulled under water. Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine & pull me up, to, out of the water, & towards the shore.**

"**Gosh, Kai, stop getting in trouble so much! I mean, what is going to happen when I am not here?" He asked. I could tell he was joking but my answer wasn't a joke.**

"**That will never happen Sora! I mean I love you!" I said giving him a kiss on his forehead. **

"**I know Kai, because I love you 2!" he said giving me a light kiss on the lips.**

"**Aw! That is so sweet!" Roxas yelled from the shore.**

"**Shutup!" Sora & I yelled.**

_**End Flashback**_

"**Ok," I said. She started on my hair! OMG! I am so scared!**

**1 Hour Later!**

"**Kai, you look so good!!!!" Selphie said looking at me. In fact, I did look very good. My curly hair was pulled back a little out of my face by a bobby pin that had a single, white jade rose, it all matched perfectly. "You are going to knock them dead!!!!!" Selphie screamed.**

"**Selph, shush the guards might think we are in trouble!" I told her.**

"**Oh yeah, oops my bad," she said blushing. **

"**We better get going," I said pushing her out the door.**

'**Right, what are we taking?" she asked me.**

"**Lotus," I said.**

"**But, it doesn't have a cover!" she whined.**

"**Fine, I will call the front desk to tell them we need the limo," I said in defeat. I went to the phone & pushed the button for the front desk.**

"**How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.**

"**Hi, this is Takahisho Kairi & I was wondering if you could call the limo that has been picking us up?" I told her.**

"**Sure Takahisho-sama," she said hanging-up.**

"**Ok, Selph, she is~" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled cutting me off. She was pointing at something behind me. I looked behind me & saw a poster of some guy. I couldn't remember who it was anymore but his poster was supposedly "good luck" or that is what my mom says.**

**I sighed & said "that is some guy my mom said is good luck," I told her.**

"**Oh, well my mom his poster," she said.**

"**I am not surprised," I said. "Let's go before Yuffie gets worried!" I said grabbing her arm & pulling her out.**

"**Ok," she said as we went out. We went to the lobby & waited for the limo. It started raining outside & Selphie started complaining. 10 minutes later the limo pulled up. We went under the sheltered area in front of the hotel & got in the limo.**

"**I'm sorry for takin' so long, but traffic was crazy at the place Yushima-sama is singing," the driver said. He looked like he was in his mid-sixties.**

"**It is ok, I am not surprised," I said.**

"**Well, I thank ya' for that Takahisho-sama," the guy said sad. **

"**So, how long will it take us to get there?" Selphie asked.**

"**Well, I should think about 10 minutes," the driver said. The rest of the way was quiet. When we got there & the driver opened the door for us & we got out. I was bombarded by paparazzi & reporters. I looked for Selphie & she was being asked a whole bunch of questions. I looked around for somebody I knew. Suddenly I heard a guy behind me say "back away!" I looked behind me & it was Leon.**

"**Arigatou Leon!" I whispered to him.**

"**You are welcome Kai," he said. He picked Selphie up & then me. He carried us back stage. We went back there & watched Sora. He looked so amazing!**

"**Hello Kairi," Yuffie said coming up to me.**

"**Hello," I said keeping my eyes on Sora.**

"**Kairi!" Selphie yelled. I ran towards her voice & found-.**

**--**

_**End Recap**_

**Kairi's POV**

"**Kairi!" Selphie yelled. I ran towards her voice & found Axel holding her. She was shaking.**

"**Let go of her!" I told him.**

"**I don't feel like it," Axel said. **

"**Let her go Axel," I said.**

"**I will let her go if you come with me," Axel said. I looked at Selphie's face she looked so scared.**

"**Fine," I said. He came forward & he grabbed my arm. I wanted to struggle but I didn't. He let Selphie go & she ran. That was exactly what I wanted her to do. He started leading me right behind the stage. "SOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAA!" I screamed out. Everything went silent outside. No girls were screaming. I must have been on a speaker.**

"**Come on," Axel said dragging me even more.**

"**SORA! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!" I screamed even louder.**

"**Kairi!" Roxas said coming near the stage.**

"**Let her go Axel," Roxas said. He summoned his keyblade. Sora soon came running to the backstage. Stopping when he saw Axel holding me.**

"**Let Kairi go Axel" Sora said through clenched teeth.**

"**Give me what I want," Axel said.**

"**I don't have it," Sora said.**

"**Yes you do," Axel said.**

"**He doesn't have it, Axel," Selphie said.**

"**How do you know he doesn't have it?" Axel asked.**

"**Because I know who does," Selphie said.**

"**Who? You?" Axel asked.**

"**No, I don't have it. But neither does Sora," Selphie said.**

"**So who does?" Axel asked impatiently.**

"**I am not aloud to tell," Selphie said,**

"**Why not?" Axel asked.**

"**Because I was told not to," she said.**

"**That is stupid," Axel said. I took this as a chance. I took my free hand & hit Axel across the face & then he let go. Next I went behind him & twisted his arm around so that he collapsed. "Stupid girl," axel murmured. Suddenly there was smoke everywhere & I felt Axel disappear. **

"**Let Me Go" I yelled as somebody grabbed me.**

"**Kairi!" I heard Sora yell.**

"**Help me Sora! Please help me!" I yelled. Soon the smoke disappeared. Both of my arms where behind me held in a tight grasp.**

"**Demyx, Axel, & Marluxia, why am I not surprised?" Sora asked, venom coating his words.**

"**Well, now you aren't being very nice," Marluxia said coming forward. He ran his hand along my chin. I pulled my face away from him. He then leaned forward. He pushed his lips out & went towards mine. Tried pulling away but he had taken a hold of my face with his hand. I was stuck. I didn't want to kiss this maniac. I was scared now. Suddenly I was free. No face coming towards mine & no hands keeping mine to my back. Instead I was being held bridal style by Sora.**

"**Are you ok?" Sora asked with worry in his voice.**

"**I think," I said. He put me down & I was able to stand. For some reason this made me think of something.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Let me go Marluxia," I said to Marluxia. We were on some planet that I didn't know what it was.

"No," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I want a kiss, maybe some more," he said. I looked at him with disgust written across my face.

"Never," I said, venom coating each syllable.

"Well, you will kiss me," he said.

"No, I won't" I said, the venom still coating the words.

"Axel, will you help me?" Marluxia asked Axel.

"Do what?" Axel asked.

"Hold her, so I can kiss her," Marluxia said.

"Ok, I have nothing to do anyway," Axel said coming closer. He held my head straight forward. Marluxia put his hands on my thighs & came closer to my face. He pushed his lips out. He was going to kiss me & I couldn't do anything about it. I was being held against my will.

"Leave me alone," I said trying to move. Suddenly, I wasn't sitting on a chair, hands weren't on my thighs, hands weren't holding my head, & I was being held bridal style.

"Are you ok Kai?" Sora asked, worry in his voice.

"I think so," I said. He sat me down & I was able to stand.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"**Kairi, Kairi are you ok?" Sora asked, looking down at me. I realized that everybody was gathered around me & I was on the floor in Sora's arms. I started blushing. **

"**Um… I am fine," I said. I sat up & sat with my legs crossed.**

"**That is good," Sora said. "I have to go back, but I will see you after the show," Sora said leaving. **

"**Ok," I said.**

"**Are you ok Kairi? Selphie came & got me when Axel let her go," Roxas said.**

"**Yeah, I am fine," I said. "Thanks Selph," I said as I turned to her.**

"**I am sorry I ran but I was scared he might hurt you," Selphie said.**

"**It is ok," I said. "Where are Axel, Marluxia, & Demyx?" I asked.**

"**They disappeared when you fainted," Roxas said.**

"**Oh, I guess that isn't the best," I said.**

"**No, but we can handle it," Roxas said. I heard some running & somebody tripping & then Yuffie came out of a door.**

"**Kairi are you alright?" Yuffie asked as he rushed over to us. I was still sitting on the floor along with Selphie. Roxas had his feet below him & he was squatting.**

"**I am fine Yuffie," I told her.**

"**Good, because I was so worried about you," she said. She let a breath out. I giggled.**

"**So, what are we going to do next?" I asked.**

"**Well, after Sora's concert is done we are going to the hotel & getting some rest," Yuffie said.**

"**That sounds nice," I said. "Oh & Selphie is staying with me."**

"**Ok, for how long?" Yuffie asked.**

"**Well, I don't have a place to stay, but I am supposed to be here until Kairi gets out of the contest," Selphie said.**

"**Why?" Kairi asked.**

"**Because that was the next ticket home," Selphie said.**

"**Oh, well than you can stay with me until then!" Kairi said happily. They started talking. They talked for hours. It was about 10:00 p.m.**

"**Hey Yuffie, what happened to the date?" Selphie suddenly asked.**

"**It was moved to tomorrow," Yuffie said.**

"**Oh, well then I can help Kairi again tomorrow!" Selphie said happily.**

"**Yep," Yuffie said. They started talking so I found a corner & fell asleep.**

_Dream_

"_Kairi, you must be careful who you let in your dreams," a voice that was a girl's voice said._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because, it can be very dangerous," it said again._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am the protector of dreams," it said again. "My name is Hikari, because I can brighten things up."_

"_How do you know me?" I asked._

"_Because, I know all about you & your friends. You are very famous Kairi," Hikari said._

"_Why am I famous?" I asked._

"_You will find out Kairi, but guard your dreams," Hikari said disappearing._

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was running. Running from what I didn't know. It was dark & I couldn't tell where I was. I fell over a chair or something. I hit the ground hard. I had to get up, but for some reason I didn't know. I got up & started running again. I could hear him approach. He was getting closer. I kept running when all of sudden-

**Ah! What happened? You will have to wait for my next update.**


	11. Some of Kairi's Past Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Kairi: Can I introduce the chapter again?**

**Sora: Can we do it together?**

**Namine: that isn't much fun! Now we can't torture anybody!!!**

**Riku: Whatever**

**Roxas: Fine by me**

**Selphie: Yeah!!!**

**Shinju: Ok**

**Sora & Kairi: Welcome once again to Idol dreams-**

**Kairi: Shinju, you need to say something before we start**

**Shinju: What?**

**Kairi: Where have you been?**

**Shinju: Oh yeah, well I am sorry I took so long but my computer broke down & I didn't get it back until a couple days ago, so I'm sorry**

**Kairi: Ok**

**Sora & Kairi: Welcome to chapter 11 of Idol Dreams: KH Style!!!!!**

_**Recap**_

**--**

**Dream**

"**Kairi, you must be careful who you let in your dreams," a voice that was a girl's voice said.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Because, it can be very dangerous," it said again.**

"**Who are you?" I asked.**

"**I am the protector of dreams," it said again. "My name is Hikari, because I can brighten things up."**

"**How do you know me?" I asked.**

"**Because, I know all about you & your friends. You are very famous Kairi," Hikari said.**

"**Why am I famous?" I asked.**

"**You will find out Kairi, but guard your dreams," Hikari said disappearing.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**I was running. Running from what I didn't know. It was dark & I couldn't tell where I was. I fell over a chair or something. I hit the ground hard. I had to get up, but for some reason I didn't know. I got up & started running again. I could hear him approach. He was getting closer. I kept running when all of sudden-**

**-- **

_**End Recap**_

**Kairi' POV**

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was running. Running from what I didn't know. It was dark & I couldn't tell where I was. I fell over a chair or something. I hit the ground hard. I had to get up, but for some reason I didn't know. I got up & started running again. I could hear him approach. He was getting closer. I kept running when all of a sudden I felt somebody tackling me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed struggling to get out of this person's grip.

"Kairi, calm down," Sora said into my ear. I froze immediately because I couldn't hear anyone. Was he the one who was chasing me? I couldn't tell.

"Sora?" I asked.

"Nope, got ya!" Axel yelled pulling me up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in my high pitched, girly voice (as Sora calls it.)

"Nobody else is in your house that will help you," Axel said. I started crying because, I simply felt like it. Suddenly there was a bright light then-

_**End Flashback**_

"**Kairi! Kairi wake-up," I heard somebody say.**

"**Huh?" I said while I looked around the room.**

"**Are you ok Kairi?" Selphie asked.**

"**Yeah, why?" I asked.**

"**You where awake one minute the next you were in a corner screaming," Selphie said.**

"**I was screaming?" I asked her.**

"**Yeah," she answered.**

"**Ok, where is everyone else?" I asked.**

"**Well, Sora is in the back talking to someone. Yuffie is getting our car & then some other people are walking around," she told me.**

"**Ok, well can we go to the hotel now? " I asked her because I wanted to get out of there & soon.**

"**Yeah, but why are you in such a hurry," Selphie asked.**

"**Because I want to go to the hotel & get some sleep," I told her.**

"**Okay," she said. **

"**Hey Kairi!" Sora called out as we passed him.**

"**Hey Sora," I said.**

"**Are you headed to the hotel?" he asked us.**

"**Yes, are you?" I asked.**

"**In another hour or two," he answered.**

"**Why?" I asked.**

"**Well, it would be a little dangerous considering how many people are outside," he answered.**

"**What about me?" I asked.**

"**Don't worry, you have Leon," he answered.**

"**Then why can't you come with us?" I asked him.**

"**Kai, if both of us go out there than you will get trampled while they are trying to get to one of us & I don't want you hurt," he explained.**

"**Ok," I said pouting. He looked at me like he was about to break. I knew he would for some reason.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Come on Sora!" I called to him. He looked at me.

"Naw, I can't come," he said.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"Because I don't want to go anywhere," he simply replied. I went & stood in front of him & put my lower lip out & started making it quiver. He stared at me for a little while.

"Pwease," I asked.

"Fine," he said. I jumped up.

"Yay!" I yelled.

"Weird girl," he mumbled.

"But I am your weird girl!" I said running over to him & gave him a hug.

"I know," he said as he gave me a hug.

"I love you," I said as I put my head on his chest.

"I love you too," he said as he kissed my hair gen-

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"**Kairi," Sora's sweet soft voice said.**

"**Huh," I said as I looked around. We were in a limo.**

"**Oi Kai, you really need to stop fainting," he said.**

"**I'm sorry," I said blushing. Then I said "Yay!!!! I got my way!"**

"**Yeah, you got your way, how not surprising," Sora mumbled.**

"**Yep!" I said with a smile on my face.**

"**Oi," Sora said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You act the same way you did when you we were younger," he said.**

"**What happened? Why did you leave?" I asked.**

"**Well, I can't talk about it," he said.**

"**Why? What happened? Why is it so bad that you can't tell me?" I demanded.**

"**You can't know Kai," Sora said.**

"**I can only know if I remember right?" I asked.**

"**Yes," he said, sighing.**

"**Why is it so bad though? Why can't I know my past?" I wondered aloud.**

"**Because you can't remember & no one wants to subject you to that pain again," Selphie suddenly said. I stared at her.**

"**What pain?" I asked.**

"**I can't tell, I wasn't even supposed to say that," Selphie said.**

"**Kairi, almost everybody of almost ever planet loves you, that is why you aren't subjected to have pain again," Sora said.**

"**What was so bad that I can't even know my own past!?" I yelled.**

"**You almost died Kairi, you were tortured multiple times, you almost had to give your life up but we were able to save you & keep you safe," Sora blurted out.**

"**What do you mean? Then why can't I remember!!!!???" I yelled at him.**

"**Because to save you we had to accept that with that you would forget almost everything!" Sora yelled, tears in his eyes.**

"**What did I do that almost killed me?" I asked in a meek voice.**

"**You-"**

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	12. Kairi's Memory is Back

**The disgraced author Lizzy: Ok so yeah I am gonna go by my nickname Lizzy instead of Shinju because I grew out of that. Second I beg for your forgiveness for I have been horrible to you my fans. Did you think I was dead? I sure hope not but I am so sorry. I have been having a lot of problems lately and I see that it has almost been a year it looks like since I updated. I apologize please forgive me. I am going not going into Kairi's history in this one that much because well since I went on a hiatus on writing I forgot my plans. I am so sorry please forgive me. Here is Chapter 12.**

**RECAP—**

"**Kairi," Sora's sweet soft voice said.**

"**Huh," I said as I looked around. We were in a limo.**

"**Oi Kai, you really need to stop fainting," he said.**

"**I'm sorry," I said blushing. Then I said "Yay!!!! I got my way!"**

"**Yeah, you got your way, how not surprising," Sora mumbled.**

"**Yep!" I said with a smile on my face.**

"**Oi," Sora said.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**You act the same way you did when you we were younger," he said.**

"**What happened? Why did you leave?" I asked.**

"**Well, I can't talk about it," he said.**

"**Why? What happened? Why is it so bad that you can't tell me?" I demanded.**

"**You can't know Kai," Sora said.**

"**I can only know if I remember right?" I asked.**

"**Yes," he said, sighing.**

"**Why is it so bad though? Why can't I know my past?" I wondered aloud.**

"**Because you can't remember & no one wants to subject you to that pain again," Selphie suddenly said. I stared at her.**

"**What pain?" I asked.**

"**I can't tell, I wasn't even supposed to say that," Selphie said.**

"**Kairi, almost everybody of almost ever planet loves you, that is why you aren't subjected to have pain again," Sora said.**

"**What was so bad that I can't even know my own past!?" I yelled.**

"**You almost died Kairi, you were tortured multiple times, you almost had to give your life up but we were able to save you & keep you safe," Sora blurted out.**

"**What do you mean? Then why can't I remember!!!!???" I yelled at him.**

"**Because to save you we had to accept that with that you would forget almost everything!" Sora yelled, tears in his eyes.**

"**What did I do that almost killed me?" I asked in a meek voice.**

"**You-"**

**END RECAP**

** Kairi's POV**

"**We can't tell you Kairi I am sorry," Sora replied not looking at me. Selphie was pouting because he interrupted her. I sighed and nodded in understanding. We were soon at the hotel... more like too soon for I couldn't pester them anymore. We all slowly headed inside for our rooms. I wasn't feeling so good. I moaned as I headed up the stairs.**

"**Kairi?" Selphie asked worriedly. I looked at her and then tripped over one of the steps. Geeze my stomach hurt... I felt some strong arms pick me up and hold me to whoever was holding me. I was so dizzy I couldn't tell who it was.**

"**Sleep hon," somebody told me and I nodded before passing out...**

** Sora's POV**

**I held Kairi to me as we walked up the stairs to the rooms. She was so light. I wonder if she has been eating right because she sure didn't feel like it. I needed to talk to Yuffie about that once I saw her next. I sighed and went into Kairi's room and laid her down then left the room.**

** Kairi's POV**

_**Flashback**_

I was wrapped in light... All there was was light. I looked around me and I heard voices... I didn't know where they came from.

"She gave up her life for us!" one screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Exactly so why should we bring her back?" Another one... much calmer... asked.

"Because she is loved by everyone! She was forced to give up her life so we should bring her back!" the first one said. There was crying in the distance... I didn't know why but it hurt me to hear that. I wanted to go comfort the person and suddenly I was in darkness...

_**End Flashback-Start Dream**_

"_See what pain you caused them Kairi?" I heard someone ask me. I looked around to find the source of the voice but couldn't locate it. _

"_Pain? How could I cause them pain? I don't even know who they are!" I exclaimed a little mad someone would assume I had done this._

_I heard a chuckle. "You do know them... The first one was your sister Namine... You don't really know the second one his name is Cid... but the crying... the crying would be your past lover Sora."_

_I froze and felt a sob come from my throat. "No you lie!" I said shaking. No... that couldn't be... I would never hurt any of them in any way!_

"_I do not lie Kairi for they wept over you," the person replied. "For you gave up your life for theirs without one though to it." I was shocked... but I had thought about it... I had thought about it even when I was inside the light I had..._

_**End Dream**_

**I woke up in a cold sweat. I buried my head into my hands as I cried. I remembered all of it. I kept crying and shaking. Everything was so different now that I remembered. I left my room as Selphie cried and went outside into the garden behind the hotel and curled into a ball in the corner as I cried. **

"**Why?" I asked myself as I looked at the ground. I couldn't believe that this happened to me. All of the memories came back... Everything did... I had been engaged to Sora before all of this... All the feelings and memories came flooding back...**

"**Kairi?" I heard someone ask as I looked up. It was Sora. I stared at him and then got up and hugged him tightly.**

"**I love you Sora," I told him hugging him as I cried. His arms wrapped around me and I was sure he was crying too. **

"**I love you too Kairi," he whispered into my ear as he held me. I smiled a bit and kept crying. "Oh Kairi I missed you so much... I was so scared you wouldn't remember," he whispered into my ear as he petted my hair and held me. I buried my head into his chest and held onto him.**

"**Why wouldn't you just tell me Sora? Why did you hide it?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to know... Why was my life kept a secret from me?**

"**Because it is against the law to flat out tell you... There is not a single world that it is legal to tell you the truth... Either because they don't want you to get hurt or they want it to be kept from you because they are scared of you honey."  
**

"**I don't see why they would be scared of me now since I haven't had practice in anything in years," I said looking at him.**

"**Kairi it has only been a month since all of it happened," he said seriously. I looked up at him shocked. **

"**Only a month?" I asked in a whisper to which I received a nod. I was shocked... Only a month... When it had seemed years to me... It had only been a month... I was shocked beyond shocked. I was dizzy. "Sora how?"**

"**You can't know that part... It will mess things up," he said before I passed out whispering "I love you." I wish I knew more about it....**

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**A/N: Like I said I am so sorry that it has been over a year! I am horrible! Please forgive me! Anyways I promise to try harder to update! I thank those who still are reading this! I hope you enjoyed please review!**


End file.
